Of Bright Lights and Broken Dreams
by The Ultimate Ultimatum
Summary: Four young men from Hyrule make up the rock band Bright Lights & Broken Dreams. But when they move to Termina, they may get more than just sex, drugs and rock and roll.


The neon lights were shining on him again.

It was show time.

Steve brushed some of his long, dyed jet black hair out of his face and squinted into the crowd. There were maybe twenty to thirty people in the venue they were playing at, the Milk Bar in Clock Town-not bad for a local band.

Taking another look into the crowd, he mused at how diverse it was. They were all humans, but many of them dressed quite differently. There were punk-looking kids with shabby clothes artfully ripped and torn, metalheads, and just some lost souls who looked like they might have come just to have something distract them from their broken lives. People came from a long way around to see a good show. Maybe that was why they looked so out of place.

Steve was the lead guitarist for a band called Bright Lights & Broken Dreams. Steve would say the band's musical style is a mix of glam, punk, and heavy metal, but with an undeniable pop feel underneath it all. They had originated in Hyrule, where they lived in Castle Town, but relocated to Termina after realizing that it was a more technologically advanced nation, and home to one of their prime influences, the Zora band the Indigo-Go's. They had also been enticed after the story of the great hero who had last been seen there.

And so, after saying goodbye to their families and friends, they spent five days being drawn on a bumpy, cramped horse drawn car with all their equipment and a bag with a modest amount of rupees, they arrived in South Clock Town, and stuck out like a sore thumb in the midst of the simple townsfolk.

The band was, all in all, an interesting bunch. Their singer was Nikki, a tall, unpredictable heathen with a penchant for booze and women. The bassist was Tony, and the drummer was Hunter, who were more or less similar in personality to Nikki. How they, kids barely in their 20s, had pulled themselves together as a band was beyond anyone's comprehension. But people do get lucky. They hadn't released any recordings, yet, but had a decent list of songs to dish out.

The Milk Bar had a reputation as a spot to showcase up-and-coming acts-the Indigo-Go's had recently played a set there. The owner and bartender had set up a band night where people who weren't actually members of the bar could come and watch-for a fee, of course. The guys needed to pay their rent at the Stock Pot Inn.

"So, Clock Town!" Nikki growled in his thunderous voice, snapping Steve out of his gaze. "We didn't come all the way from fuckin' Hyrule to play for a lackluster crowd!" Generous cheering erupted from the raunchy looking audience.

"Let's get this show started."

Nikki motioned for Hunter to begin the pounding drum intro to their opening song, and off they went. Nikki spit lyrics so fast he sounded like a machine gun, Hunter banged on his kit like crazy, Tony played his bass so hard it split the skin between his fingers, and Steve chopped out chords like he was cutting meat. The filtered lights flashing a multitude of colors, all shining on the group of rising stars. He loved playing live-an unruly bunch they may be, but they sure knew how to put on a great show. He just knew they were destined for greatness.

And the crowd was just as wild. The mustached bartender, who was sitting behind the drink bar, looked worried for the well-being of his establishment as he saw the crowd surge around the stage, slam dancing and throwing the rock and roll salute to the gang.

And unbeknownst to anyone, a shadowy figure watched the show from the top of the stairs that led to the exit of the club.

The night went on, the show went on, and Steve lost track of what was happening until his front man screamed "Thank you, you've been a great audience-_good fucking night_!"

Another roaring cheer from the crowd, and the strobe lights abruptly cut off, leaving the club to be only dimly lit from the lights at the bar.

The band walked off stage, and worked their way through the crowd, but not before signing a few autographs, shaking hands, and slapping high fives with their new fans.

Nikki walked up to the bar, tossed a red rupee and ordered some "milk"-of course, it was really just alcohol. A man who looked like a farmer was sitting near him, and appeared to be tipsy. Drunkenly, he staggered up to Nikki and asked "So, who do you *hic* think you are? A big *hic* rock star?"

Nikki didn't say a word. He simply grabbed the man by the head and slammed him face-first into the hard wood of the bar, dragging him along and shattering glasses that were there. The man dropped to the floor with a loud thunk and lay still, some broken teeth strewn on the floor.

"Why, yes. I do."

The bartender looked like he might say something, but seeing what had just happened he seemed to think better of it. He simply handed Nikki his drink and went back to wiping glasses, a look of fear on his hairy face.

Nikki seemed to notice this and smirked, drained his glass, slammed it down, and walked toward the exit, where Hunter and Tony were already waiting. Steve just shook his head, feeling a bit of pity for the man, and followed. This was fairly typical behavior for him.

Steve looked back at the bartender for a few moments. His face looked awfully familiar. He could have sworn he saw a rancher in Hyrule... Talon, he thought his name was... that looked exactly like him. But according to the tag on his shirt, his name was Mr. Barten. Deciding it didn't really matter, he trudged up the stairs with Nikki.

The shadowy figure that had watched their show was waiting for the members of Bright Lights & Broken Dreams just outside the door.

* * *

AN: So, what do you think? Should I continue this or not? This may be an unusual story, but it combines my two favorite things: rock and roll decadence and the Legend of Zelda. By the way, the name of each member of the band is named after a musical idol of mine-Nikki Sixx, Steve Harris, Tony Iommi, and Hunter Loftin. And Bright Lights & Broken Dreams is a pretty cool name for a band if I do say so myself. Reviews are truly appreciated, so please do it.


End file.
